The New Teacher
by EnglishPrincessRose
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up. A new teacher comes to Cackle's and causes a bit of a stir! Rated K for now but may change later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Worst Witch or any of the associated characters.

Just a silly little story I started working on because I have many essays to avoid! However, I will be continuing my others as well.

**Anticipation**

Nobody at Cackle's Academy for Witches really understood why a new subject was going to be taught but the Chair of Governors, Mr Hallow, had insisted. At the beginning of another new school year, a week after all the other classes started so that everyone could prepare for the new teacher, a new subject was to be taught: the history of magic. None of the students wanted to learn what they thought would be a dry and boring subject. Miss Drill, as a champion of the outdoors, was concerned that the students would be spending too much time inside studying. The ever-eclectic Miss Bat disapproved of the subject's lack of creativity. Miss Cackle took her usual, somewhat ambivalent, stance and accepted it because she had to. Miss Hardbroom, as one would expect, was thoroughly delighted with the development. The subject would impart the wisdom of the years and the value of tradition on the girls. She couldn't imagine that there would be a downside to this new subject. She would change her mind far sooner than she could have anticipated.

The new teacher, and no one knew her name or anything about her except Mr Hallow and Miss Cackle, was due to arrive on Sunday 14th September. On this morning, the staff were gathered in the staffroom. Miss Cackle was eating her breakfast, with various different cheeses and a cup of tea. Miss Drill was sat attempting to listen to Miss Hardbroom, who was talking optimistically about how she was sure that the new teacher would share most of her ideals and values. Her choice of subject, or so Miss Hardbroom thought, indicated that they would be alike. Miss Drill was trying to listen but she was fairly certain that Miss Hardbroom was talking to herself anyway. Miss Bat was certainly talking to herself as she flitted and fussed over plumping cushions, getting snacks and generally annoying everyone; behaviour that she usually only reserved for the Grand Wizard. On this occasion she was tidying anxiously because she hoped to make a good impression on the new teacher, just in case she was like Miss Hardbroom.

As the three women were so immersed in their own activities and musings, not one of them had noticed the somewhat anxious way that Miss Cackle was eating her breakfast. You see Miss Cackle had already met the new teacher and knew all too well that Miss Hardbroom's optimism was regrettably about to end. At that very moment the door opened.

"Good morning everyone," the always overly cheerful voice of George Hallow addressed the staff, "I'm very pleased to introduce your new history of magic teacher, Drake Donahue."

Upon this pronouncement, Mr Donahue entered the staffroom with a beaming smile and evidently no clue as to the kind of reception he was about to get from the staff, well one teacher in particular.

"Good morning ladies. It's a pleasure to meet you all."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As with the first chapter, I do not own anything apart from the character Drake Donahue.

**I know it has been ages but I still have the plans for this story, so I thought I'd have a go at writing some more. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Welcome**

Upon entering the room, Mr Donahue surveyed the staff. Miss Cackle was stood, rather anxiously, by the door. She smiled at him and Mr Hallow, she was the friendly sort, he could tell. There seemed to be an edge about her this morning though and he was fairly certain he knew why. An older witch with hair that was both neat and a little messy at the same time, Miss Bat he thought to himself, was stood by the stationary cupboard. She looked surprised and also a little anxious. However, when she gave a little curtsey and said that she was pleased to meet him, he believed her. She seemed the 'airy fairy' sort whose feet never quite touched the floor and would claim 'artistic license'. Lovely, he was sure, but scatty no doubt. Mr Donahue then noticed the blonde standing behind the staff table. Short hair, sports outfit and a nice smile: Miss Imogen Drill presumably. He noticed that she did not look at all anxious; in fact there was a rather mischievous glint in her eyes. Whilst the others were somewhat concerned about the reaction to a male teacher, Miss Drill seemed amused. He knew all three teachers were waiting for the outraged reaction of Miss Hardbroom, but he also knew that she wouldn't give it to them.

There she stood in the corner: Constance Hardbroom. She was as breath-taking as ever. As stern and tall as he remembered, she stood straight backed in one of her trademark tight fitting black dresses. It was at this point that he lamented the fact that it was traditional for witches to wear black. Miss Cackle's voice forced him to snap out of his thoughts. He was very glad that no one knew what he'd been thinking, for he had been wondering whether dear old HB still slept in purple nightwear.

"Mr Donahue, it is my pleasure to welcome you to Cackle's Academy. I hope you will settle in nicely and my staff, I'm sure, will make you feel most welcome." The new teacher had to fight back a smile at the pointed look Miss Cackle gave Miss Hardbroom as she said the last part.

"Thank you, Miss Cackle. I'm honoured to be here. I know it's unusual for you to hire a male teacher, so I thank you for your faith in me and my capabilities as a teacher." He had been looking directly at Miss Cackle but he was sure he'd felt Miss Hardbroom roll her eyes. He had to fight back that smile again.

"It is lovely to meet you all," he said turning to the other teachers.

"And you, Mr Donahue, I'm sure you'll fit right in in no time," was the response from Miss Drill. Happily, he noticed that she still had that glint in her eye.

Miss Bat, rather more timidly, said, "yes, yes, it's nice to have someone new." As she said this, she shot a nervous glance at Miss Hardbroom, who still hadn't said anything.

"Yes, I know some of you might find it tad unusual or even inappropriate to have the girls taught by a man. I do feel that the girls do need to have both male and female influences in their lives though. I know you've got Mr Blossom but I've been thinking that the girls could do with another male role model. I think Mr Donahue will do just fine." Mr Hallow spoke up for the first time since introducing him.

Miss Hardbroom still hadn't said anything. They had all turned to look at her now. Miss Cackle, Miss Bat and Mr Hallow were all waiting for her to give a speech about tradition, standards and the importance of teaching young witches. Cackle's was no place for a male teacher. Miss Drill just seemed to be amused by the situation. Drake Donahue knew that Miss Hardbroom wouldn't give them the speech they were expecting. She was too clever for that, much much too clever. She had analysed the situation and now she was playing out different scenarios in her head. She wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of having an emotional reaction. She'd calmly figure out her next move, just as she would in a game of chess. He knew her very well, yes, he knew her very well indeed.

"Good morning Mr Donahue. Let me just add my welcome and remind you that here we strive for excellence through hard work and dedication. Standards and traditions must be maintained. Not to worry if you forget, I'll be sure to remind you." She said the last bit with a smirk.

This is going to be a fun year, Mr Donahue thought to himself.


End file.
